1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spool apparatus arranged for the adjustable positioning of end plates relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spool apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for dispensing of various cable and the like. Typically, such cable may be varied as to the quantity positioned thereon and the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for ease of adjusting the end plates relative to one another to accommodate cable of various sizing and turns about the spool structure and to this end, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.